İlk elektirik
Türkiye'de ilk elektirik Mersin Tarsus da kullanılmıştır Osmanlı'da ilk elektirik 1856 yılına kadar Osmanlı Devleti’nde; Başta payitaht İstanbul olmak üzere imparatorluğun bütün şehirleri modern anlamda şehir aydınlatmasından yoksundu. İstanbul’da gece olup havanın kararmasıyla birlikte sosyal yaşantı sona eriyordu. Evler mum ve yağ kandilleriyle, belli başlı sokaklar, önemli kamu binaları, varlıklı ailelerin konak ve yalılarının önleri de fenerlerle aydınlatılıyordu. Belediye çalışanları tarafından havanın kararmasıyla yakılan kandiller havanın aydınlanmasına kadar yanık tutulup, havanın aydınlanmaya başlamasıyla söndürülüyordu. İnsanlar güvenlik nedeniyle geceleri fenersiz dışarıya çıkamıyorlardı. Oysa aynı dönemlerde Avrupa’nın çoğu şehirlerinde caddeler, sokaklar, parklar vb. açık mekânlar ile evler, sinemalar, tiyatrolar, tren garları vb. kapalı mekânlar güneş battıktan sonra, gece boyunca havagazı ile aydınlatılıyordu. Sosyal yaşantı gündüz gibi olmasa da geceleri geç saatlere kadar devam ediyordu. İstanbul, bu olumsuzluğuna rağmen konumu, tarihsel zenginliği ve doğal güzellikleriyle sadece Osmanlı Devleti’nin başkenti olmayıp dünya başkentlerinin en önemlilerinden sayılıyordu. İstanbul’u şiirleriyle, romanlarıyla, resimleriyle vb. anlatan çok sayıda yerli ve yabancı yayın vardır. Bunlardan birisi de 1874 yılında ülkemize turist olarak gelen İtalyan "Edmondo de Amicis (1846-1908)" in iki ciltlik "Costantinopolis 1877" adlı eseridir. Amicis kitabında İstanbul’un doğal ve tarihi zenginliklerden övgü ile söz ederken İstanbul’u, farklı kültürdeki insanların binlerce yıl barış ortamında bir arada yaşadığı yer olarak anlatmaktadır. Amics, kitabında dile getirdiği övgülerine rağmen kitabının bir bölümünde İstanbul’un gecelerini şöyle tarif etmektedir; "İstanbul Avrupa’nın gündüz en parlak, gece en karanlık şehridir. Tek tük ve birbirinden çok uzak olan fenerler belli başlı sokakları ancak aydınlatır; ötekiler mağara gibidir, kimse elinde bir fener olmadan bu sokaklara girmeyi göze alamaz." (1) İstanbul’un havagazı ile aydınlatması Osmanlı Devletinde modern anlamda çağdaş şehir aydınlatması Dünya’nın önemli şehirlerinde olduğu gibi havagazı ile başladı. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri’nin Baltimore şehrinde bir sokağın 1817 yılında, Berlin şehrinde bir sokağın 1826 yılında, Paris’teki bir sokağın 1829 yılında havagazıyla aydınlatılmasından çok sonra, 1856 yılında İstanbul’un önemli yerleri havagazı ile aydınlatmaya başladı. Sultan Abdülmecit’in saltanat döneminde (1839-1861), 1853 yılında inşaatına başlanan Dolmabahçe Sarayı yapılırken Saray’ın havagazı ile aydınlatılması düşünülmüştü. Bunun için Saray’ın bahçesine bir gazhane yapıldı. Yaklaşık üç yılda inşaatı tamamlanan Dolmabahçe Sarayı, müştemilatı ile birlikte 07 Haziran 1856 tarihinde resmi bir törenle açıldı. Böylece 1856 yılında Dolmabahçe Sarayı havagazı ile aydınlatıldı. (2) Saray’ın aydınlatılması yapılırken İstanbul’un Cadde ve Sokaklarının aydınlatılması düşünülmüştü: Aydınlatma çalışmaları, Dolmabahçe Sarayı’na yakın semtlerden başlayarak zaman içerisinde İstanbul’un bütün semtlerini kapsayacak şekilde plânlanmıştı. Yapılan plân gereği önce Beyoğlu’nun Cadde ve Sokakları havagazı ile aydınlatıldı. Daha sonra, zamanla İstanbul’un diğer semtlerinin de havagazı ile aydınlatılmasına devam edildi. II. Abdülhamit’in saltanat döneminde (1876-1909) İstanbul’un havagazı ile aydınlatılması doruk noktasına ulaştı. 1914 yılına gelindiğinde Dolmabahçe Gazhanesi, Yedikule Gazhanesi ve Kadıköy Gazhaneleri açılarak bu gazhanelerinin beslediği toplam sokak lambası 8 bin 742’ye ulaştı. Böylece, İstanbul’un ana arterleri, caddeleri, sokakları, konak ve yalıları, devlet daireleri modern anlamda havagazı ile aydınlatılmış oldu. (3) İstanbul’un elektrikle aydınlatılması (Elektrifikasyon) İstanbul’un Cadde, sokak, park, konak, yalı, ev gibi açık ve kapalı mekânlarının havagazı ile aydınlatılmasındaki gecikmenin benzeri elektrikle aydınlatmada (elektrifikasyon) da yaşandı. Dünyadaki emsallerine baktığımızda: 1882 yılında bir hidroelektrik santralde üretilen doğru akımlı elektrikle A.B.D’nin Wisconsin şehrini; 1891 yılında da bir termik santralde üretilen alternatif akımlı elektrikle Londra’nın cadde, sokak, tiyatro, tren istasyonları gibi yerlerin aydınlatıldığı düşünüldüğünde, İstanbul’un 1914 yılından sonra elektrikle aydınlatılmasında geç kalındığını rahatlıkla söyleyebiliriz. Servet-i Finûn Dergisin’de yayınlanan makaleden bir bölüm, Yıl 1893 Osmanlı aydınları çağdaş medeniyetin gereği olan elektriğin Dünya’daki önemli başkentleri aydınlattığı gibi İstanbul’un da bu imkâna biran önce kavuşmasını istiyorlardı. Bu isteklerini çeşitli ortamlarda dile getirerek kamuoyunu ve dönemin yöneticilerini bilgilendiriyorlardı. Bu aydınlarımızdan birisi de Mahmut Sadık’tır (1864-1930). Sadık, 25 Temmuz 1893 tarihinde ‘’Servet-i Fünûn Dergisi’’ nde yazdığı makalesinde Fransa’da düzenlenen elektroteknik fuarından bahsederek elektriğin çağdaş dünyadaki önemine vurgu yapıyor ve ülkemizin bu teknolojiden bir an önce yararlanmasını istiyordu. Sadık bu isteğini yazısının bir bölümünde şöyle dile getiriyordu. "Fenlerin bugünkü terakkisini (ilerlemesini) kaydetmek isteyen ister istemez ara sıra elektrik şubesine bakmak mecburiyetindedir. Çünkü ilim ve marifet, insanın son medeni asır içinde meydana koyduğu telgraflar, telefonlar, fonograflar ve bunun gibi garip şeyler hep o nâzenin sayesinde ortaya çıkmıştır. Elektrik kuvvetinin medeni hayatta gittikçe ehemmiyetinin arttığını gerek bu sütunlarda ve gerek Servet-i Fünûn’un diğer sahifelerinde lüzumundan fazla söylenen sözlerle ve yazılan makalelerle açıklamak gayretini elden bırakmadık. Çünkü fenni terakkiyata, pek uzaktan ve pek sathi (üstünkörü) olarak dikkat edilse bile makineler çeviren, çarklar döndüren, insan sesini uzak yerlere ulaştıran, nadirden zenite haber ulaştıran, parlaklığıyla güneşin ziyasına (ışığına) rakip olan elektrik kuvvetinin ve meydana getirdiği terakkiyatın göze çarpmaması mümkün değildir. Fransızlar bin dokuz yüzde Paris’te açacakları serginin bütün fenni terakkiyatı ve asri (zamana uygun) medeniyeti ihtiva etmesi için olanca gayreti sarfta çekinmiyorlar. Şimdiden bize teminat veriyorlar. Bu meşhur asırda gariplikler ve acayiplikler aramak ve hangi marifet şubesinde daha ziyade terakkiyat görüldüğünü takdir etmek için uğraşılmasın diyorlar. Bu terakki elektrikte de görülecek imiş. Bu umumi sergi, elektriğe ait bir sergi olacak imiş. Sergi makinelerini elektrik çevirecek, ufak ve büyük hizmetleri elektrik görecek imiş... Elektriğin hareket ettirici bir kuvvet olarak kullanılmasının ne kadar fayda ve kolaylık sağlayacağı hakkında Avrupa fenni yayınları açıklamalar ile doludur... (4)" Yabancı elektrik şirketlerinin girişimleri Sultan II. Abdülhamit döneminde (1876-1909) havagazının ulaşmadığı semtlere havagazının götürülmesi bütün hızıyla devam ederken yabancı elektrik şirketleri, İstanbul’un elektrikle aydınlatılmasını (elektrifikasyonunu) gündeme getirdiler. Bu şirketlerin herbiri İstanbul’un elektrifikasyonunda önceliğin kendilerine verilmesi için sürekli Padişaha yakın kişileri ve "Bâb-ı Alî" ’yi etkilemeye çalışıyorlardı. Havagazı çalışmalarına büyük miktarda yatırım yapan hükümet, yabancı elektrik şirketlerinin teklifini göz ardı etmedi ancak; havagazından elektriğe geçiş, bütçeye önemli ölçüde mâli yük getirecekti. Bu arada gaz şirketleri de menfaatlerine zarar gelmesin diye İstanbul’un elektrifikasyonu için olumsuz propogandaya başladılar: yabancı şirketler propogandalarını bazen doğrudan, bazen de padişaha yakın kişiler üzerinden yapıyorlardı. İstanbul’un elektrifikasyonu için ilk girişim Sultan II. Abdülhamit’in tahta geçmesinden iki yıl sonra, 1878 tarihinde bir Fransız şirketi adına Mösyö Şarl Tokas’ın Nâfıa Nezâreti’ne (Bayındırlık Bakanlığı) yaptığı müracaatla başladı (5). Mösyö Şarl Tokas, Nâfıa Nezâreti’ne yaptığı müracaatta bütün Avrupa şehirlerinin elektrikle aydınlatıldığı halde İstanbul’un halen gaz ile aydınlatılmasının yanlış olduğunu belirterek İstanbul’un elektrifikasyonu için Bakanlıktan 50 yıllık imtiyaz talep etmiştir. Fransız Şirketi’nin ile Nâfıa Nezâreti arasında elektrik imtiyazı için bir dizi görüşme yapılmıştır. Şirket, alacağı 50 yıllık imtiyazın karşılığında hükümetten bazı isteklerde bulunmuştur. Şirketin hükümetten talep ettiği ayrıcalıkların en önemlileri şunlardı: Şirket, İstanbul ve diğer şehirlerin elektrifikasyonu için kendilerine beş yıllık hak tanınmasını istemiş; Devlet’in, yapılan işlerden memnun kalmaması halinde veya kabul etmemesi halinde herhangi bir tazminat ödemeyecekti. Şirket, Padişah tarafından onay çıktıktan sonraki 6 ay içerisinde faaliyete başlayacak, Avrupa’dan gelecek malzemeler için bir defaya mahsus olarak gümrük resminden muaf tutulmasını istemişti. Şirket, başta İstanbul’un Üsküdar semti olmak üzere Selanik, Edirne, Sinop, Konya, Tarsus, İzmir, Bursa şehirlerinde masrafı kendilerine ait olmak üzere 4 sene müddetle yapacakları denemelerin Devlet tarafından himaye edilmesini istemişti. Mösyö Şarl’ın teklifi Nâfıa Nezâreti tarafından yazılı bir tezkere ile genel kurula gönderildi. Teklif genel kurulda bazı değişiklikler yapılarak kabul edildi. Teklif, padişahtan da gerekli irade alınmasına rağmen teşebbüsten öteye geçemedi. Bu teşebbüsün hangi nedenlerle hayata geçirilemediği bilinmez ama bu süreçte Osmanlı-Rus Harbi'nin başlaması bu girişimi engellediği düşünülebilir! Bu girişimden sonra, uzun bir süre elektrik imtiyazı için hükümete herhangi bir talep yapılmamıştır. Aradan geçen uzun bir zamandan sonra elektrik şirketleri hükümet nezdinde tekrar faaliyete geçmiştir. Elektrik şirketlerinin rekabeti önceleri İngiliz ve Fransız şirketleri arasında olmuştur. Daha sonra bu rekabete Alman şirketleri de katıldılar. Yabancı elektrik şirketlerinin arasındaki rekabet o kadar yoğundu ki, kimi zaman şirketlerin yöneticileri, kimi zaman bu ülkelerin elçilikleri ya da parlamenteri hatta devlet başkanları bile devreye girmişlerdir. Bunlardan: İngiltere tebaasından Sir Ellis Ashmead Bartlett, Alman Mösyö Ferdinand Rayz, ‘’Campany General De Traksion’’ Anonim Şirketi Vekili Edvard Tokas, Alman Büyükelçiliği ve Alman İmparatoru II. Wilhelm v.b. bu rekabette aktif rol almışlardır. Almanların imtiyaz kapışları 19. yüzyılın sonlarına gelindiğinde, İstanbul'daki Alman büyükelçiliği adeta tüccarların ve imtiyaz avcılarının temsilciliğini üslenmişti. Alman diplomatları mütemadiyen ‘’Bab-ı alî'’ den ve Saraydan kendi yurttaşlarına imtiyaz kopartıyorlar bununla da kalmayıp başka milletlerin elde ettiği imtiyazlara da el atıyorlardı. Mesela, 1898 yılında İzmir’in elektrifikasyon’u için Almanlarla İngilizler arasında yaşanan rekabetin boyutlarını "Telegram Pera 4 Dez. 1898." Dergisinde çıkan yazıdan daha iyi anlamaktayız. Dergideki yazıda İngiliz iş adamı A. Bartlett'in 1898’de İzmir’in elektrik işini alması üzerine, Alman büyükelçisi Baron Marschall von Biberstein derhal faaliyete geçtiğinden bahsedilerek Büyükelçi’nin, 4 Aralık 1898 de Dışişlerine çektiği telgrafta; "A. Bartlett İzmir'in elektrik işini almış, derhal önleyeceğim, çünkü Siemens ve Halske ne zamandır bu işin peşindeler. Bugün Selamlıkta Haydar Paşa ile bu işi görüştüm" (6) İfadesiyle, Alman firmalarının kendi çıkarlarına destek sağlamaya çalıştığından bahsedilmektedir. Elde ettiği imtiyazı böyle bir faaliyet sonucu Almanlara kaptırarak mağdur duruma düşen ingiliz iş adamı Sir Ashmead Bartlett’in, "The Standard Tuesday" dergisinin 13 Haziran 1899 nüshasmda yayınlanan makalesinin bir bölümünde; "Selânik ve İzmir elektrik tesislerini kurma imtiyazı bana verilmişti. Almanlar işi bozdu ve tazminatın verilmemesi için mazbata (final report) yok edildi. Alman sefirinin bizzat bu işe karışması benim için sürpriz oldu. Benim imtiyazımın iptali için sefir sarayı üç kere ziyaret etti. Dragomanını hergün saraya ve Bab-ı Ali'ye gönderdi. İngiltere ve Fransa sefirleri de benim için şefaat etti ama yararı olmadı. Son altı yıldır izlediğimiz aptalca anti Türk politikamız yüzünden Almanlar kazanıyor ve biz kaybediyoruz. Almanlar burada herşeyi yiyor. Bu ülke ki güvenlik ve zenginlik yönünden uzak Çin'e göre çok daha iyidir". (7) İfadesiyle, Osmanlı’nın gözünde Almanların, İngiliz ve Fransızlara göre daha ön plana geçtiğinden bahsetmiştir. Yabancı şirketlerin gerek Padişah nezdinde gerekse Bâb-ı Alî nezdinde yaptığı girişimler yukarıdaki iki örnekle sınırlı kalmayıp bu tür örneklerin çok daha fazla olduğunu aşağıdaki arşiv belgelerinden de öğrenmekteyiz. Bu belgelerden bazıları: "Paris Elektrik Şirketi'nin, padişah huzurunda Dersaadet'teki bazı sokakların elektrikle aydınlatılması ile ilgili bir sunum yapması(19.11.1879); İzmir'in elektrikle tenviri (aydınlatma) ihalesinin Alman Mösyö Ferdinand Rayz'a verildiğine dair belge(14.12.1898); *İzmir ve Selanik'in elektrikle tenvîri için İngiltere tebaasından Sir Ellis Ashmead-Bartlett’e imtiyaz(03.06.1899); *Selanik şehrinin elektrik ile aydınlatılması ve İzmir şehrinde de yalnız elektrik ile tramvay işletilmesi için Sir Ellis Ashmead-Bartlett’e imtiyaz verilmesi hususu Meclis-i Vükela'da(bakanlar kurulu toplantısı) tanzim ve takdim kılınan mazbatada arzedilmiş ise de aralarında tramvay hattı tesis edilmemiş olduğundan işin bu yönünün de açığa kavuşturularak mazbata ile arzı(01.07.1899); *Selanik ve İzmir'in elektrikle aydınlatılması ve Şam-Beyrut tramvay hattı imtiyazlarının devr ve firağ (çekilme) muamelatının icraya konulmamasından dolayı ‘’Campany General De Traksion’’ Anonim Şirketi Vekili Edvard Tokas'ın, Ticaret ve Nafia Nazırı (Bayındırlık Bakanı) Zihni Paşa'yı protesto etmesi(28.01.1901); *Elektrik İnşaat Şirketi'nin Dersaadet (Osmanlılar tarafından İstanbul'a verilen ad, Mutluluk Kapısı") Temsilcisi Krespy'in yeni yapılacak kasrın elektrik tesisatının kendi firmalarınca yapılması isteği (1901) v.b. ..." (8) Yabancı şirketlerin Bâb-ı Alî’ den elektrik imtiyazı almaları için yaptıkları girişimler sürerken aynı tarihlerde Bâb-ı Alî’ de elektrik teknolojisinin ülkemize getirilmesi için çalışmalarını sürdürüyordu: Bu çalışmaları da arşiv belgelerinden öğrenmekteyiz. Bu belgelerden bazıları: *"Padişah için Londra'dan sipariş edilen elektrikli araba ve elektrikli sandalın Londra'dan Dersaadet'e gönderilmesi(04.06.1889); *Pan Elenik Kumpanyası'na mensup Isparta vapurunun padişahın doğum gününde aydınlatılması için elektrik feneri dikilmesine müsaade edilmesi(06.03.1893); *Boğazların tenviri için Tersane'de imâl olunan elektrik fenerlerinin denenmesi(14.05.1893); *Tersane-i Amire'de yapılmakta olan elektrik fenerlerinden bitmiş olanlarının İzmir'de tecrübeleri(01.11.1893); *Tüccar Azeryan Efendi adına Marsilya'dan Dersaadet Limanı'na gelen altı sandık edevat (parça) ve elektrik makinelerinin Kireçkapı Gümrüğü'nde bekletildiğine dair belge(1893); *Talim için İzmir'e gidecek torpido istimbotlarıyla Tersane-i Amire'de imâl edilen elektrikli fener ve torpidoların tecrübe edilmeleri için gönderilmesi(1894); * Bah-ı Sefid Boğazı Muhafız Vekili Ferik(korgeneral) Abddurrahman Paşa'nın boğaza konulacak elektrik fenerlerine ilişkin malumat(bilgi) arzı(1896); 16.yy sonrası Osmanlı dönemi haritalarında adı Akdeniz olarak geçen ‘’Bahri Sefid Boğazı’'na dört adet elektrik feneri konulması(04.10.1896); *Mekteb-i Sanayi talebesinin iaşesine(beslenme) karşılık gösterilen Galata'daki mağazanın tamiri ve elektrikle ışıklandırılması ancak elektrik işinin yeni icat olması hasebiyle durumun mutlaka padişahın iznine bağlı olduğu hakkında Mekteb-i Sanayi Nazırı Süleyman Paşa'nın arizası(1889); *İzmir'de tramvaylara verilecek elektrik imtiyazına dair mukavele ve şartame(10.05.1899); *Filibe'de tesis edilecek elektrik fabrikası için mukavelename hazırlandığı (11.04.1899); *Beyoğlu ve Beşiktaş gaz ve elektrik imtiyazında bir takım entrikalar olduğunu iddia eden Mehmed Rauf'un şikâyeti üzerine Süreyya Paşa'nın bu hususta cevabi açıklaması(23.12.1889); *İzmir ve Selanik'de elektrikli tramvay çalıştırmak üzere Şirket-i Sınaiyye-i Osmaniye ismiyle bir anonim şirketi teşkili(12.04.1902); *Elektrik enerjisinin birçok alanda kullanılabileceği(26.10.1902); *Saray-ı Hümayunun aydınlatılması için gerekli elektrik malzemesinin temini ve bedelinin Hazine-i Hassa tarafından ödenmesi(30.10.1902); *Haydarpaşa limanında inşa olunan ve silo tabir olunan zahire deposunda elektrik gücü kullanılacağı (1902);; *Şam'ın elektrik ile aydınlatılması imtiyazının Muhammed Rüslam Efendi uhdesine (üslenmek) verilmesi (1903); *Şam'ın elektrik ile aydınlatılması imtiyazının Beyrut eşrafından Mehmed Arslan Bey uhdesine ihalesi (16.04.1903) v.b ..." (9) Sultan II. Abdülhamit’in endişeleri ve İstanbul’un elektrifikasyonundaki gecikmenin nedenleri II. AbdulhamitOsmanlı Devletinde ilk elektrifikasyon çalışmaları Sultan II. Abdülhamit döneminde(1876-1909) başladı. Sultan II. Abdülhamit: eğitim, sağlık, imarethane, posta, telefon, telsiz, demiryolu gazhane, rıhtım v.b. konularda ülkemize önemli hizmetlerde bulunmuş ancak, elektriğin ülkemize getirilmesinde hep çekimser kalmıştır. Çok sayıda araştırmacı ve yazar, Sultan II. Abdülhamit’in endişeleriyle ilgili farklı görüşler ortaya koymaktadır. Bu endişelerden bazıları: a) Elektrikten kaynaklanacak yangınlar Bilindiği gibi o yıllarda İstanbul’daki binaların neredeyse tamamı ahşaptı. Ayrıca İstanbul, konumu gereği her yönden rüzgâra açık bir kenttir. Bu duruma halkın cehaleti ve tulumbacıların da yetersizliği eklenince İstanbul’da çıkacak bir yangının kontrol edilmesi neredeyse imkânsız hale gelecektir. Dolayısıyla, Sultan II. Abdülhamit, elektrikten kaynaklanan en küçük bir kıvılcımın ahşap binaları kolayca tutuşarak İstanbul’un büyük bölümünü küle çevireceğini, önemli ölçüde can ve mal kaybına neden olacağını düşünmekteydi. Sultan II. Abdülhamit, kendi saltanatından önceki yıllarda İstanbul’da çıkan büyük yangınları düşündükçe endişesi daha da artırıyordu. (10) Ayrıca, Sultan II. Abdülhamit elektrik yüzünden İstanbul’da çıkacak bir yangının muhalifleri tarafından aleyhine kullanmasından da çekinmekteydi. Belki bu yüzden, aynı yıllarda, Şam ve Selanik gibi kentlerin elektriğe kavuşmasına izin verdiği halde İstanbul’da elektriğin kullanılmasına hemen karar vermemiştir. b) Dinamo kelimesinin dinamit’i çağrıştırması Dinamo, mekanik enerjiyi içindeki mıknatıs ve bobin sayesinde elektrik enerjisine dönüştüren bir makinedir. Dinamonun çalışma prensibi ilk olarak, 1831 yılında İngiliz bilim adamı Faraday tarafından ortaya konulmuş, 1867’ de Werner Siemens dinamoyu icat ederek dinamodan elektrik üretimini gerçekleştirmiştir. Daha sonra Gramme ve Tesla, Siemens' in çalışmalarını daha da geliştidiler. 18. yüzyılın başlarında Avrupa’nın çoğu ülkesinde elektrik üretmek için kullanılan dinamo’nun ülkemizde ne işe yaradığı pek bilmiyordu. Dolayısıyla, yeniliğe karşı direnen bazı çevrelerin kastlı söylemleri; ‘’dinamo’’ sözcüğünün ‘’dinamit’’ kelimesi ile çağrışım yaptığını, dinamonun da ‘’dinamit’’ gibi tehlikeli bir madde olduğu söylentilerini çıkarmaları halk üzerinde etkili oldu (11). Belki bu yüzden, Sultan II. Abdülhamit, o zamanın en modern binası Tarabya Oteli’ne elektrik dinamosu konulmasına izin vermemişti. Hatta öyle ki, o dönemde Tarsus’a kurulacak dinamo’nun önce İstanbul’a kurulması düşünülmüş ancak, Sultan II. Abdülhamit bu teklifi reddetmesi nedeniyle İstanbul’da elektriğin kullanılması gecikmiştir. c) İstibdat Döneminin etkisi Sultan II. Abdülhamit’i endişeye sokan bir neden de İstanbul’un asayişi ile ilgilidir. Bilindiği gibi İttihatçılar II. Abdülhamit dönemine "Devr-i İstibdâd" (İstibdat Dönemi) adı veriyorlardı. Sultan II. Abdülhamit Meclis'i kapatarak yönetimi eline aldıktan sonra Osmanlı tarihinde ilk defa geniş kapsamlı bir polis ve istihbarat örgütü kurmuştur. Çok sayıda hafiyeden oluşan bu örgütün amacı Sultan II. Abdülhamit'in siyasi rakipleri hakkında bilgi toplamak ve Sultan II. Abdülhamit'e karşı hazırlanan darbe veya ayaklanma girişimlerini önlemekti. Hafiyeler sadece kendi başlarına bilgi toplamakla kalmıyor, halk arasında çok sayıda kişiye maaş bağlayarak geniş bir istihbarat ağı oluşturuyorlardı. Jurnalci adı verilen bu kişiler Abdülhamit yönetimine karşı olabilecek faaliyetleri bildiriyorlar, böylece her türlü hareketin önü önceden kesilmiş oluyordu. Eğer İstanbul’a elektrik gelirse İstanbul şehri geceleri de aydınlatılacak bu da insanların hareketliliğini geceye taşımasıyla kontrolun güçleşmesine yol açacaktır. Bu yüzden elektriğin geceleri kullanılmaması İstibdat yönetiminin bir tedbiri olarak düşünülebilirdi. d ) Eğitimsizlik Başka bir neden, halkın elektriğin kullanılmasındaki bilgisizliğidir. Amerika’da başlangıçta güvenlik yönetmeliklerinin eksikliğinden dolayı alternatif akım çoğu ölümle biten kazalara neden olurken, alternatif akımın tehlikesini kanıtlamak için ölüme mahkûm edilenlerin darağacı yerine elektrikle idam edilmelerini öngören bir yasa tasarısı meclise sunuldu. Tasarı 1888 yılında New York eyaletinde yasalaştı. Bu durum halk tarafından yalnız alternatif akım için değil elektriğin tümü için tehlike olarak algılanmıştır. Bilindiği gibi, o yıllarda mühendislik tahsili için Avrupa’ya gönderilen öğrenci sayısının azlığı, bu işten anlayan teknik eleman sayısının yetersizliği ve halkın elektrik kullanılmasındaki bilgisizliğinin ölümcül kazalara neden olacağı da etken olabilirdi. (12) e) Havagazı şirketlerinin olumsuz propogandaları İstanbul’a elektriğin geç gelmesinde havagazı şirketlerinin olumsuz propagandalarının da etkisi oldu. Havagazı şirketleri menfaatleri gereği ülkemize elektriğin zamanında gelmesine şiddetle muhalefet etmişlerdir. Çünkü bu şirketler, elektriğin aydınlatmada kullanılmasını imtiyaz haklarına tecavüz olarak görmüşler ve bunu engellemek için ellerinden geleni yapmışlardır. Mesela o dönemde Osmanlı hükümeti merkezi Budapeşte’de olan Macar “Ganz Anonim Elektrik Şirketi” ne 50 yıl süre ile İstanbul’un elektrik dağıtım imtiyazını vermişti. Şayet İstanbul’a elektrik erken gelirse havagazına talep azalacaktı. Bu da havagazı şirketlerinin menfaatlerine ters düşmekteydi. Bundan dolayı havagazı şirketleri İstanbul’da elektriğin kullanılmasını istemiyorlardı. II. Wilhelm’in İstanbul’u ziyareti II. Abdulhamit bilindiği gibi, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu 1870’li yıllara kadar yeni projelerde genellikle İngiltere ve Fransa ile çalışmaktaydı. 1870’lerden sonra, Almanya ile yakınlaşma sağlanmasından sonra bu tür projelere Almanya’da katıldı. 1880 yılından sonra da Osmanlı dış ticaretinde Almanya ağırlık kazanmaya başladı. Almanya ve Osmanlı İmparatorluğu arasında karşılıklı olarak kurulan yeni ve çok yönlü ilişkilerin sonucu olarak, birçok projede yer almak üzere Almanya’dan sivil ve asker uzman getirilmeye başlanmıştı. Bu kapsamda, Alman İmparatoru II. Wilhelm (d:1859-ö:1941), 1898 yılı Ekim ayında ailesi İmparatoriçe "Hohernzollern" ile birlikte İstanbul-Kudüs yolculuğuna çıktı. II. Wilhelm’in beş günlük İstanbul ziyareti gerek bir gövde gösterisi olarak, gerekse sağladığı sonuçlar bakımından Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nda Almanya'nın nüfuzunu artıran tarihî bir dönüm noktası sayılır. Beraberinde elektrik projelerinin de olduğu bir dizi proje ile Osmanlı İmparatorluğunu ikinci kez ziyaret eden II. Wilhelm, Berlin'e döndüğünde kendisini karşılayan bankacılar ve işadamlarına, Sultan'dan kopardığı hediyeleri; Köstence-İstanbul telgraf hattının inşa imtiyazını, ticarî ilişkilerin yoğunlaşmasını, Anadolu demiryollarının Bağdat'a kadar uzatılması için Deutsche Bank'a verilen imtiyazı müjdeliyordu. Ama elektrikle ilgili projelerinde bir gelişme sağlayamadığından bahsediyordu. Alman İmparatoru II. Wilhelm ile birlikte İstanbul’a gelen Prens Bülow’un 1898 senesinde yazmış olduğu “ Memoires du Chancelier” adlı kitabının bir bölümünde Sultan II Abdülhamit’in elektrik konusundaki endişesinden şöyle bahsediyor: “II. Abdülhamit iki şeye karşı çok büyük bir ürküntü içerisindedir. Bunlardan biri donanma diğeri de elektrik kıvılcımıdır. Ziyaretimiz sırasında Siemens tarafından İstanbul’un elektrikle ışıklandırılması teklifini hatırlattık, bunun sanayiye olan faydalarını anlattık, fakat başarı elde edemedik” şeklinde II. Abdülhamit’in kuşkularından söz etmiştir. (13) Osmanlı Devleti’nin elektrik üreten ilk santrali Tarsus’ta kuruluyor İstanbul’un elektrifikasyonundaki çalışmalar ağır aksak yürürken sekiz bin yıllık tarihi ile çeşitli medeniyetlere önderlik yapan Tarsus’ta önemli bir gelişme olur. Tarsus, ülkemize elektriğin gelmesine öncülük yapacaktır. Tarsus’ta kurulması düşünülen elektrik santralinin öyküsü: bir rivayete göre, Tarsus Belediyesinde çalışan Avusturyalı Döfler’in elektrik üretimi için gereken dinamoyu Avusturya’dan Tarsus’a getirmek istemesi, diğer bir rivayete göre de Avusturya hükümeti tarafından Saraya hediye verilmek istemesi ancak II. Abdülhamit’in suikast endişesiyle bunu reddetmesi şeklinde aktarılmaktadır. Tarsus’un ileri gelenleri Tarsus’ta bir elektrik santralinin kurularak cadde, sokak ve evlerin elektrikle aydınlatılmasını plânlarlar. Ama bunun için öncelikle Sultan II. Abdülhamit’ten izin alınması gerekmektedir. Ancak iznin alınması pek kolay olmamıştır. Sonuçta izin için yapılan girişimler olumlu netice verir ve Tarsus’un ileri gelenlerinden Karamüftüzade Hulusi Paşa Padişahtan gereken izni alır. İznin alınmasından kısa bir süre sonra elektrik santralinin yapımına başlanır. Santral binası Tarsus’a 1800 metre uzaklıktaki Bentbaşı’na kurulur. Yurtdışından 2 KW gücündeki dinamo (elektrik jeneratörü), kablo, vb. elektrik malzemeleri ithal edilerek bunların santral binasına montajları yapılır. Gerekli test çalışmaları yapıldıktan sonra santral elektrik üretebilir hâle getirilir. Önceden belirlendiği gibi elektrik, santralin kurulduğu Bentbaşı’ndan Tarsus’un ileri gelenlerinden Müftüzade Sadık Paşa ile Ramazan oğulları’ndan sorgu yargıcı Yakup Efendinin evlerine verilecektir. Bunun için Santralden evlere kadar belirli aralıklarla direkler dikilir, teller çekilir, evlerin elektrik tesisatları tamamlanarak evler elektrik alabilir hale getirilir. 15 Eylül 1902’de Santralden evlere elektrik verilmesi için gereken hazırlıklar yapılır. İnsanlar, direklere yaklaşmamaları ve tellerin altından durmamaları için uyarılır. Dinamonun etrafında toplanan halkın ve ilçe yöneticilerinin heyecanla beklediği an gelmiştir. Gerekli önlemlerin alınmasından sonra suyun akış kuvveti ile dönen bir çark, çarka bağlı milden aldığı dönme hareketiyle elektrik üreten dinamo çalıştırılır. Santral binasındaki elektrik şalteri kapatılarak Yakup Efendi ile Sadık Paşa’nın evlerine elektrik verilir. Evlerin içi ışıl ışıl olmuştur. Halkın meraklı bekleyişi sevince dönmüştür. Ancak bir eksiklik vardır o da, evlerde elektriği açıp kapatacak elektrik anahtarı kullanılmadığından evlerin aydınlatması dinamodaki şalterden yapılmaktadır. Yani evler, konak sahibinin isteğine göre santraldeki görevlinin dinamoya bağlı şalteri açıp kapatmasıyla aydınlatılmaktadır. Zaman içerisinde tellerin altından ya da direklerin yakınından geçen insanlar elektriğe çarpılmadıklarını gördükçe, o zamana kadar alışılmışın dışında, rüzgârla sönmeyen, is çıkarmayan üstelik yakmak için ne gazyağı, ne de kibrit gerektiren elektriğin nimetlerinden faydalanmak isterler. Ama dinamonun gücü kısıtlıdır: 2 kilovat’lık dinamonun gücü en fazla yirmi-otuz ampulü yakmaktadır. Böylece Osmanlı topraklarında ilk olarak Tarsus elektriğin nimetinden faydalanmış oldu. 1. Dünya Savaşı’nın başladığı yıllara kadar santral elektrik üretmeye devam etti. 1. Dünya Savaşı’nın yapıldığı yıllarda gaz sıkıntısı baş gösterince elektriğe talep daha da arttı. Bu duruma çözüm olarak santrale yeni bir dinamo daha eklenerek santralin üretim kapasitesi artırılır. 1918 yılında Tarsus, Fransızlar tarafından işgal edilince bölgeye yerleşen Fransız askeri birliği şehrin elektriğinden kazanç sağlamak amacıyla belediye aracılığıyla evlerden lamba başına ücret alır. Bu, İstanbul’dan sonra ilk ücretli elektriğin Tarsus’ta kullanıldığını göstermektedir. 27 Aralık 1921’de Tarsus’un düşman işgalinden kurtarılmasından sonra bölgedeki elektrik ihtiyacı artınca elektrik üretimi daha da artırılır. 1940 yılına gelindiğinde Tarsus’ta, 200 kadar eve ve 15 sokak lambasına günün belli saatlerinde elektrik verilir. Artık Tarsus’ta hayat yeni bir boyut kazanmıştır. Tarsus’taki santralin akıbeti Aradan yıllar geçer. Türkiye’deki elektrik şebekesi eskisine göre daha gelişmiştir. Ama medeniyet tarihimizin ilklerinden olan bu santralin akıbeti hep merak konusu oldu. İşte bu santralin akıbeti konusunda Çukurova Üniversitesi Öğretim üyelerinden ‘’Prof. A. Hamit Serbest’ ‘ in yaptığı araştırmalar tarihe ışık tutması açısından bizlere önemli bilgiler vermektedir. ‘’Türkiye’de elektrik enerjisinin ilk üretildiği mekânı ve santrali bulmak amacıyla 1989 yılında Tarsus’ta birtakım incelemeler yapmıştım. Elektrik enerjisi konusunda Tarsus’un bu özelliklerini bilen meslektaşlarımdan Sefa Kurdak’ın yardımıyla ilk santral binasını kolayca bulmuştuk. Berdan çayının kenarındaki küçük bina, dış görünümü ile santral binası olduğunu anlatıyordu. Tarsus’taki santralden neredeyse hiç bir eser kalmamış. Tarsus belediyesi’den binayı kiralayan kişiler orayı “kurbağa kesimhanesi” olarak kullanıyorlardı... ...Binanın bugünkü adı “Tarsus Gübre Fabrikası.” Binanın bugünkü halini gördükten sonra 1989 yılında binayı “kurbağa kesimhanesi” olarak kullananlara haksızlık ettiğimi anladım. Çünkü eskiden gerek binanın içi gerekse dış görünümü, buranın bir santral binası olduğunu gösteriyordu.’ Tarsus Belediyesi’ne ait santral binasının müze haline getirilmesi gerekirken sırf gelir sağlamak amacıyla kiraya verilmesi, tarihi ve kültürel varlıklarımıza ne kadar sahip çıktığımızı göstermektedir. Prof. A. Hamit Serbest bu kez de elektrik üreten dinamonun akıbetini araştırarak elde ettiği bilgilerle kamuoyunu aydınlatmaktadır: ‘’Merak ettiğim diğer konu da eski jeneratörlerin akıbeti idi. Ve Tarsus’ta depolarda bulmayı ümit ediyordum. Ancak Tarsus Belediyesinden emekli olan bir kişi, Tarsus’tan sökülen eski Jeneratörün ihale yoluyla satıldığını söyledi; ama kaç yılında kime satıldığı konusunda bilgi veremedi. Hurda olsa da jeneratörü alan kişinin kullanma amacı olabileceği dolayısıyla varlıklı bir kişi olması gerektiği düşüncesinden hareketle Adana’daki bankalardan yardım istedim; Yapı Kredi Bankası Bölge Müdürlüğü aracılığıyla, Çorum’un Osmancık kazasında Tarsus’tan satın alınan bir jeneratör olduğunu belirledi. Kızılırmak nehrinin hemen kenarındaki Osmancık kazasından Derindere ailesi, 1958 yılında Tarsus’ta yaşanan sel felaketinden sonra sökülen bu jeneratörün 1964 yılında satın almış. 250 KVA gücündeki bu jeneratörü tamir ettirmiş ve Kızılırmak kıyısına kurmuş... ...Bu jeneratör, 1989 yılına kadar bir çeltik ve bir un fabrikasını çalıştırıyordu. 15 KV ile yan yana bulunan fabrikalara aktarılan enerji ile ilk 12 saatte un fabrikası, diğer 12 saatte çeltik fabrikası besleniyordu. 11 ay boyunca 24 saat çalıştırılan üstelik her yıl bir ay dinlendirilmiş, bakım yapılmış. Tüm bu hizmetlerde eğitimsiz teknisyeni vardiyalı çalıştırmışlar. Bu çalışmaları hazırlarken aile büyüğü Şahin Derindere’yi aradım ve kendisinden Jeneratörün halen çalıştığını öğrendim.’’ Serbest, elektrik enerjisinin ülkemizdeki tarihçesini araştırırken yaptığım çalışmalarda bir kez daha gördüm ki; birçok konuda olduğu gibi teknoloji konusunda da tarihi değerlere sahip çıkamıyoruz. Diğer taraftan, teknolojiyi ithal edip kullanma kolaycılığından da bir türlü vazgeçemiyoruz. Ne yazık ki, kullanabilme ayrıcalığına sahip olmakla öğündüğümüz teknoloji ürünlerinin geliştirilmesinde hiç bir katkımız olmamış diyerek yapılan hataları dile getirmiştir. (14) İstanbul’da yapılan talihsiz bir deneme Tarsus’ta başarıyla yapılan çalışma çok geçmeden İstanbul’da duyulur. İstanbul halkı da Tarsus gibi biran önce evlerinin ve sokaklarının elektrikle aydınlatılmasını isterler. Bunun için çok sayıda yeniliğe açık, gönüllü vatandaş elektriğin önce kendi evlerinde denenmesini ister. Ama öncelikle Sultan II. Abdülhamit’ten izin alınması gerekmektedir. Arap İzzet Holo Paşaİstanbul'da elektrik üretip satmak için imtiyaz talep eden yabancı bir şirket, Sultan II. Abdülhamit’in en yakın adamlarından sarayın Mabeyn ikinci kâtibi İzzet Paşayı ikna eder. İzzet Paşa, elektriğin önce kendi konağında denenmesini, böylece olayın yakından izlenebileceğini ve elektriğin güvenilir olup olmadığı konusunda daha kolay karar verilebileceğini söyleyerek Sultan II. Abdülhamit’ten izin alır. Ama uygulama Tarsus'takinden farklıdır. Elektriği üreten jeneratör İzzet Paşa’nın konağının bahçesine kurulacak ve sadece İzzet Paşa’nın konağının aydınlatacaktır. Paşanın konağı o zamanlar Beşiktaş’tan Yıldız’a uzanan yokuşun, yani bugünkü Barbaros Bulvarının sol tarafında, şimdiki Said Çiftçi Dispanserinin yakınında bulunan ahşaptan yapılmış görkemli bir yapıydı. İzzet Paşanın konağının elektrikle aydınlatılmasını Weinberg ve Otto adında Yahudi kökenli iki alman vatandaşı üstlenir. Elektrik için lâzım olan tesisat Beyoğlu’nda ithalat ve fotoğraf işleriyle uğraşan Weinberg tarafından bir hafta gibi çok kısa bir sürede, Almanya’dan İstanbul’a getirtilir. Sıra elektrik tesisatın kurulmasına gelmiştir: Alman mühendis Otto, elektriği üretecek kazanı konağın bahçesinde yapılan özel bir yere yerleştirir, konağa kablolar çekilir ve konağın iç tesisatı tamamlanır. İzzet Paşanın konağında yapılan çalışmalar tamamlandıktan sonra sıra konağa elektrik verilmesine gelir. Şalter herkesin heyecanlı bekleyişleri sırasında, bir akşam vakti indirilir. Başta Paşa, Weinberg ve Otto olmak üzere bu işle yakından ilgilenen insanların heyecanı sevince dönüşmüştür. İstanbul'da geceleri bir tek İzzet Paşa Konağı ışıl ışıldır. Herkes geceleri konaktan dışarıya sızan ışığı uzaktan bile olsa görmek için konağı ziyarete giderler ve gördükleri manzara karşısında hayranlıklarını gizleyemezlerdi. Yapılan bütün çalışmalardan haberi olan Sultan II. Abdülhamit’in vesvesesi azalmamıştır. Muhtemel bir kazayı düşünerek beklenmedik bir kazadan dolayı çıkabilecek yangının İstanbul’a vereceği zarardan endişe etmektedir. Olaya temkinli yaklaşan Sultan II. Abdülhamit ‘’Aradan bir müddet geçsin ve görelim’’ diye buyurur ve beklemeye başlar. Alman şirketi Paşa’ya aldığı bu riskin karşılığında bir de sinema makinesi hediye etmiştir. İşte, yangının çıktığı o akşamüstü İzzet Paşa, konağında ailesi ve yakın dostlarıyla birlikte Almanya'da bile yeni gösterime giren sessiz film izlemektedir. Olay, işte böyle akşamlardan birinde oldu: Paşa film seyrettiği sırada elektrik tesisatından kaynaklanan bir hata, kabloların ısınarak yanmasına ve evin alev almasına neden olur. Yangın için gelen tulumbacıların çabaları netice vermez ve koskoca konak iki saat içinde kül olur. Üstelik yangın, o sırada üst katta her şeyden habersiz uyumakta olan genç hizmetkâr bir kızı da canından etmiştir. İzzet Paşa’nın konağının yandığı sırada Sultan II. Abdülhamit Yıldız Sarayı Külliyesi'ndeki Mabeyn'de Fransa Elçisinin taleplerini dinlemektedir. Elçi bu arada beraberinde getirdiği ‘’Terkos Su Şirketi'’ ne yeni atanan Genel Müdürü Sultan'a takdim etmek niyetindedir. Birkaç dakika geçmiştir ki, Mabeyn görevlileri belki de ilk kez huzura destursuz girerek feryat ederler: YANGIN VAR! … Ve, Sultan II. Abdülhamit endişesinde haklı çıkar. İzzet Paşa yangından sonra ailesiyle beraber bir başka paşanın, İstanbul’un ‘’Şehremini’’ yani belediye başkanı olan dünürü Reşit Paşa’nın Bebek’teki yalısına taşır. Ama yangından asıl zararı İzzet Paşa ve konağı değil, bütün İstanbul halkı görmüştür. (15) İkinci Meşrutiyet yıllarında da Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nun önemli şehirlerinin elektriklendirilmesine devam edilmiştir; Selanik ve İzmir’in elektrik işini almak için İngiliz ve Almanlar arasında büyük rekabet yaşanmıştır. Aylarca süren karşılıklı çalışmalardan sonra Alman Büyükelçiliği’nin desteği ile ‘’Siemens&Halske’’ Selanik ve İzmir şehirlerine elektrik tesisi kurma imtiyazını alarak 1905 yılında Selanik ve İzmir şehirlerini elektriğe kavuşmuştur. Ayrıca 1906 yılında Halep ve Bursa’nın elektrikle aydınlatılması ve Tramvay hattı tesisi için ihaleye çıkılmıştır. Yine 1906 yılında Manastır civarındaki Drahor Nehri'nden elektrik istihsali (üretimi) imtiyazının Manastır Daire-i Belediyesi namına verilmiştir. 1907 yılında Şam elektriğe kavuşmuştur. Yine aynı yıl içerisinde Boğaziçi'nin Sarıyer'e kadar Rumeli Sahili Tophane ve Beyoğlu ile İstanbul tarafının elektrik işinin doksan dokuz senelik ihalesi yapılmıştır. 1908 yılında Hz. Ali'nin Necef'teki türbesi ile müştemilatının elektrikle aydınlatılması işi için Türbe Kilitdarı Seyid Cevad Efendi’nin taahhüdü kabul edilmiştir. Yine aynı yıllarda, Padişahtan alınan özel izinlerle Yıldız Sarayı, Çubuklu’daki Mısır hıdivinin köşkü, Perapalas ve Tokatlıyan otelleri özel jeneratörlerle aydınlatılmıştır. Son olarak Üsküp'ün elektrik enerjisiyle tanışmasının 100. yılı kutlama töreninde konuşan Balkan Üniversitesi Rektörü Prof. Dr. Hüner Şencan, bulundukları binanın tarihi bir bina olduğunu belirterek: "1899 yılında Sultan Abdülhamit tarafından inşa edilmiş ve 10 yıl sonra elektriğe bağlanmıştır. Elektrik, uygarlığın gelişmesini sağlayan bir numaralı gelişme nedenidir." Diyerek, Üsküp’ün Sultan II. Abdülhamit döneminde elektriğe kavuştuğunu söylemiştir. Yine aynı yıllarda, 1906 yılında İstanbul’da Yıldız Sarayı, Beyoğlu ve civarının elektrikle aydınlatılması için Siemens Şirketinin, 1909 yılında Boğaziçi’nin Asya sahillerini aydınlatmak için Paris Elektrik Şirketinin ve 1910 yılında aydınlatma, telefon ve kanalizasyon sistemleri için ‘’British Westinghouse Electric and Manifacturing’’ şirketlerinin imtiyaz talepleri olmuştur. Ancak bu imtiyaz talepleri kabul edilmemiştir. Bütün bu çalışmalardan sonra gecikmeli de olsa sıra Payitaht İstanbul’un Caddeleri, sokakları, evleri kısaca açık ve kapalı mekânların elektrikle aydınlatılmasına gelmiştir. İstanbul’un elektrifikasyonu için yapılan girişimler 33 yıllık iktidarı süresince İmparatorluğu’nun çok sayıda önemli projelerine imza atan Sultan II. Abdülhamit, ne var ki çağdaş medeniyetin en önemli buluşlarından elektriğin ülkemize getirilmesinde yavaş hareket etmiştir. Avrupa’nın önemli merkezleri elektriğin bütün imkânlarından yararlanırken başta İstanbul olmak üzere ülkemizin çoğu yerleşim yerleri medeniyetin bu imkânlarından yoksundu. Sultan II. Abdülhamit’ten sonra tahta çıkan Sultan V. Mehmet Reşat döneminde (1909-1918) ise artık çok geç kalınmıştır. Koca İmparatorluk Trablusgarp savaşı (1911), I. ve II. Balkan Savaşları (1912-1913), I. Dünya Savaşı (1914-1918) ile dağılma sürecine girmiştir. Elektriğin sadece aydınlatmada değil güvenlik için de önemini kavrayan Bâb-ı Alî ’nin ilk icraatlarından birisi öncelikle İstanbul’un elektriğe kavuşturulması olmuştur. Bunun için yapılan ilk çalışma, 10 Haziran 1910 tarihinde çıkarılan “Menafi Umumiye Müteallik İmtiyaz” yani “kamu yararına ilişkin ayrıcalıkları düzenleyen yasa” nın çıkartılmasıdır. Bu yasa ile enerji alanında ülkemizde yatırım yapacak yabancı sermayeye imtiyazlar sağlanmıştır. Yine aynı yıl içerisinde İstanbul’un elektrik imtiyazı konusunda yapılan ihaleye 8 şirket katılmış ve ihaleyi ‘’Macar Ganz elektrik şirketi ‘’ kazanmıştır. İstanbul’da elektrik üretimine imtiyaz veren şartnamenin 2. Maddesinin 3. Fıkrasında elektrik imtiyazı yetkisinin genel taşıma araçlarına elektrik verilip çalıştırılması konusunu kapsamadığı açıkça belirtilmiş ve Tramvay Şirketi korunmuştur. Sultan V. Mehmet Reşad başkanlığında 1 Ekim 1910 tarihinde toplanan hükümet’in onayıyla Macar Ganz Anonim Şirketi’ne 50 yıllık çalışma yetkisi verilmiştir. Anlaşmayı firma adına Fökyö Varnan ve Jiro Loşor imzalamıştır. Ganz elektrik şirketi, 25 Ekim 1910’da aldığı lisansa göre İstanbul'un belirli bölgelerinde, elektrik üretme ve satma yetkisine sahip olacaktır. Ancak, o sıralarda, İstanbul’un Avrupa yakasının ‘’sokak ve ev aydınlatması’’ imtiyazı, ‘’İstanbul Havagazı Şirketi’ ’nin elinde olduğu için Ganz Elektrik Şirketi öncelikle Rumeli Yakasında, Yeniköy'deki 20. Belediye Dairesinin sınırlarını kapsayan bölgede faaliyet gösterecektir. Ayrıca. Ganz Şirketi, Kabataş’ta 500 Beygir Gücü’nde (BG) 2 adet lokomobil kuracak, kayışla müteharrik dinamodan elde ettiği 500 voltluk doğru akımı o zamana kadar at ile çekilen tramvaylara uygulayarak, Galata-Ortaköy arasını ‘’Elektrikli Tramvay’’ haline getirecektir. Yine aynı şirket, Haliç’in kıyısında, Silahtarağa’da satın aldığı arazide 3x6700 Beygir Gücünde(B.G), 1500 devirli, toplam 13.400 Kilovat(KW) verebilen türbo-alternatörden ibaret bir santral kuracaktır. Ganz şirketi bir taraftan yükümlülüğünü yerine getirirken diğer taraftan şirkete finansman desteği sağlamak için ‘’Banque Generale de Credit Hongrois ve Banque de Bruxelles’’ isimli Belçika firmalarıyla birleşerek, 1911’de, her biri 22 Osmanlı altını değerindeki 24.000 hisseden oluşan ‘’Osmanlı Anonim Şirketi’ ‘ni kurmuştur. Bu arada Ganz şirketi taahhüt ettiği işleri yapabilmesi için ‘’İstanbul Havagazı Şirketi’’ nin imtiyaz süresinin bitmesini beklemek zorunda kalmıştır. (16) Osmanlı Devleti’nin ilk ve son termik santrali; Silahtarağa, 1914 Birbiri ardına yapılan savaşlar ve bunun ekonomi üzerindeki olumsuz etkisi v.b olumsuz koşulların hüküm sürdüğü bir ortamda İstanbul’da elektrik santralinin kurulması hükümet için geç de olsa önemli bir karardı. Ama yapılacak santral için ciddi anlamda bir ön hazırlığın yapılması gerekmektedir. Mesela bu ön çalışmalardan bazıları: yapılacak elektrik santrali için uygun bir yer seçilmeasi ayrıca seçilen yerin kamulaştırılması için mali kaynak teminidir. Santralın kurulmasıyla işler bitmemektedir; santralinin kurulması, işletilmesi ve üretilen elektriğin tüketileceği yerlere kadar emniyetli olarak taşınması için yetişmiş teknik elemana ihtiyaç vardır. Oysa o yıllarda yetişmiş teknik eleman sayısı yok denecek kadar azdı. Hele birde bu işin ilk olması yapılacak işi daha da önemli hale getirmekteydi. İstanbul’da kurulacak santral için başlangıçta hidrolik santral düşünülmüştür. Ancak hidrolik santralin çalışabilmesi için yeterli akarsu yataklarının bulunmayışı nedeniyle şirket termik santral yapımını uygun görmüştür. Santral’in yer seçiminde Silahtarağa tercih edilmiştir. Şehir merkezine yakın olması, ulaşım yollarının kömür taşımacılığına elverişli olması nedeniyle Haliç kıyısında bulunan Silahtarağa’da termik santralin kurulması uygun yer olarak görülür. Bu sayede, santralin elektrik üreten türbinlerin soğutulması için gereken suyun büyük bir bölümü Haliç’in suyundan karşılanacaktır. Diğer bir avantaj da santralin ihtiyacı olan kömürün Zonguldak havzasından İstanbul’a nakliyesindeki kolaylıktır. Kömürün mavnalara yüklenerek Haliç yoluyla santrale ulaştırılmasının yanında, aynı dönemde kurulmaya başlayan Kâğıthane-Kemerburgaz demiryolunun da kullanılabileceği düşünülmekteydi. Silahtarağa Elektrik Santrali1911 yılında, Dersaadet Elektrik Şirketi tarafından elektrik santrali için Silahtarağa’da 118.000 m²’lik bir arazi satın alınır. Ganz Elektrik Şirketi, lisansın alınmasından bir yıl sonra Silahtarağa tesislerinin inşasına başlar. Santral için gerekli olan malzemeler yurt dışından ithal edilir. Çok kısa sürede: 3x6700 Beygir Gücünde(BG) ve 1500 devirli, toplam 13.400 Kilovat (KW) güç üreten türbo alternatör’lerden ibaret santrali işletmeye hazır hale getirir. 1913 yılının Haziran ayında bitirilmesi düşünülen santral, Balkan savaşları ve 28 Eylül 1913 tarihinde İstanbul’daki sel felaketi yüzünden altı ay gecikmeli tamamlanır. Elektrik hatlarının çekilmesiSantral yapılırken Beyazıt, İstinye ve Tozkoparan'daki transformatör Merkezlerinin yapımları da eşzamanlı olarak tamamlanır. Bu arada Pera bölgesinin aydınlatma imtiyazını elinde bulunduran Pera Şirketi'yle imtiyaz meselesi halledilir. Ve I. Dünya Savaşı arifesinde, Silahtarağa santralinden transformatör merkezlerine, Dolmabahçe Sarayı ve Galata-Ortaköy hattında bulunan tramvay hatlarına 11 Şubat 1914'te ilk elektrik verildi. Bundan üç gün sonra İlk elektrikli tramvaylar 20 Şubat 1914 tarihinde Karaköy Meydanı'nda yapılan törenle Galata Köprüsü üzerinden geçmeye başladılar. Böylece ilk olarak 1871’de atlı tramvaylarla başlayan ulaşım yarım asır sonra daha modern hale getirilir. Ayrıca yine aynı bölgede bulunan konutlara elektrik verildi. Buna rağmen İstanbul’un çoğu yeri hâlâ elektrikten istifade edemiyordu. (17) Galata Ortaköy tarmvay hattının açılışıSilahtarağa Santrali’nin ürettiği elektriği kullanmaya başlayan birçok sanayi tesisi artık buharlı makinelerin yerine tezgâhlarını elektrik motoru ile çalıştırıyorlardı. 1913 yılında ülkemizin toplam elektrik gücü: 17.2 Megavat termik, 0.1 Megavat hidrolik güce ulaşmıştı(18). Ama arıza, bakım, yakıt eksikliği vb. nedenlerle bu gücün tamamı kullanılamıyordu bu da sık sık ve uzun süreli elektrik kesintilerine neden oluyordu. 1913-1915 yılları arasında yapılan Sanayi Sayım bulgularına göre Osmanlı Devletinde çevirici güçlerin toplam kapasitesi 20 bin 977 BG idi. Bu gücün 15 bin 946 BG’si (%76) ile Buhar makineleri başat rol oynuyordu. Elektrikli makinelerin sayısı ise çok az olup toplam harcanan gücün 1342 BG’sini(%6) elektrik makineleri harcıyordu (Tablo-1). Bu değerler sanayileşmiş ülkelerin güç tüketimiyle kıyaslanamayacak kadar küçüktü ( Tablo-2). Ama buna rağmen Osmanlı Devleti’nin son dönemlerinde elektriğe olan ilgi artarak devam etmekteydi. Yerli teknolojiye sahip olamamamız nedeniyle elektrik motoru olmayan sanayi tesisleri Hükümet’ten alınan özel izinlerle hurda bakır karşılığında elektrik motoru ithal ederek sanayi tesislerini elektrikle donatmaya çalışıyorlardı. Mesela, Matbaa-i Bahriye için Viyana'da Siemens fabrikasından getirilecek elektrik motoruna karşılık iki yüz seksen kilo bakır ihracına müsaade edilmesi (1916); Levazımat-ı Umumiye Dairesi Beykoz Fabrikası'yla Unkapanı Değirmeni için sipariş edilen dinamo ve kabloya karşılık Avusturya Ganej Elektrik Fabrikası'na bakır ve kurşun ihracına müsaade edilmesi (30.5.1917); Asr matbaası için gerekli beş adet elektrik motorunu ithali karşılığında Viyana'ya yüz elli kilo bakır ihracına müsaade edilmesi (13.3.1918); Adana'da askeri gıda ihtiyacı için kullanılan bir değirmene Avusturya'dan satın alınacak elektrik motoruna karşılık hurda bakır ihracına müsaade edilmesi (24.07.1918); İzmit Mensucat Fabrikası’nın elektrik donanımlarına karşılık dört ton bakırın ihracına müsaade edilmesi (29.9.1918) vb. ‘’ (19) bu örneklerden birkaçıdır. Silahtarağa Santrali’nin akıbeti Silahtarağa elektrik santrali 1914 yılından 1983 yılına kadar toplam 69 yıl elektrik üretti. Ama ne var ki, santral’e yeni yatırım yapılamayınca gelişen teknolojiye ayak uyduramadı. Eski teknolojisiyle elektrik üretmeye devam eden santral ‘’yakıldığı kömür piyasada satılsa, ürettiği elektrikten daha çok gelir sağlar’’ duruma düşerek Mart 1983’te teknik ve ekonomik ömrünü doldurduğu gerekçesiyle ıskarta’ya çıkarıldı. Silahtarağa Elektrik SantraliYakın zamana kadar da İstanbul’a gelen yabancı ve yerli üst düzey konuklara iftiharla gezdirilen santral bugün bakımsızlıktan dolayı esrarengiz bir görünüm aldı. Ortaya çıkan bu durum bazı giyim firmalarının katalog çekimlerinde, film ve sanat yönetmenlerinin klip çekimlerinde tercih edilen mekan haline geldi. Sonuçta, Kültür Bakanlığı duruma el koyarak Silahtarağa santralinin tarihi miras olarak kabul edilip ‘'enerji müzesi'’ olarak düzenlenip halkın ziyaretine açılmasına karar verdi. Santralin restorasyon(yenileme) işlerini de Bilgi üniversitesi sahiplendi. Kültür Bakanlığı’nın Bilgi Üniversitesi ile Yaptığı protokole göre Bilgi Üniversitesi, hazırlanan proje gereğince Silahtarağa tesislerine 20 milyon dolara yakın bir yatırım yaparak, santral ve çevresindeki 118 dönümlük bölgeyi kültür ve sanat merkezine dönüştürecek, 20 yıl sonra da Silahtarağa’daki tesisler bakanlığa devredilecek. (20) Silahtarağa Elektrik SantraliSonuç olarak: Tarım Toplumu’nun öncü devletlerinden Osmanlı Devleti 17. yüzyıla girerken Batı Avrupa’da başlayıp giderek dünya’nın diğer devletlerinde de etkisini gösteren sosyal, siyasal, bilimsel ve teknolojik alanlardaki değişim ve dönüşümlere zamanında ayak uyduramadı. Gecikmeli de olsa bu eksikliğini telefi etmeye çalışmış ancak, bunda pek başarılı olamamıştır. Bu değişimlerden birisi de enerji kaynakları ve bunlara dayalı teknolojilerde oldu. Osmanlı Devleti, Sanayi Devrimi’nin itici gücü olan Enerji kaynaklarından: kömür, petrol, buhar, elektrik ve bu enerji kaynaklarına dayalı teknolojilere sahip olamayınca dışa bağımlı hale geldi. Devletler de aynı canlı varlıklar gibidir: Enerjileri olmadan yaşayamazlar enerjilerini ise doğada bulunan enerji kaynaklarından sağlarlar. Eğer bu kaynaklar da dışa bağımlıysa yaşama şansları da dışa bağımlı hale gelir. Osmanlı Devleti’nin yıkılmasındaki nedenlerden birisi de enerji kaynakları ve bu kaynaklara bağlı teknolojilere sahip olamamasıydı. Tabii ki bu tek neden değildi ama önemli nedenlerden biriydi. Tablo- 1: Osmanlı Devleti’nde Çevirici Güçlerin Çalışma Kollarına Göre Dağılımı(Beygir Gücü) Sanayi kolu Buhar Makinesi Su Türbini İçten Yanmalı Motor Elektrik Toplam Gıda sanayi 6227 210 953 503 7893 Toprak sanayi 3757 45 35 - 3837 Deri sanayi 612 - 349 - 961 Ağaç sanayi 267 - 238 8 513 Dokuma sanayi 4356 758 748 655 6247 Kağıt sanayi - - 529 176 705 Kimya sanayi 727 - 94 - 821 Toplam 15946 1013 2676 1342 20977 Kaynak: 1913-1915 Sanayi Sayım bulguları Tablo -2: 19. Yüzyılda Çeşitli Ülkelerin Toplam (Sabit ve Hareketli) Buhar Makinesi Kapasiteleri (1000 bg olarak) 1840 1850 1860 1870 1880 1888 1896 İngiltere 620 1290 2450 4040 7600 9200 13700 Almanya 40 260 850 2480 5120 6200 8080 Fransa 90 370 1120 1850 3070 4520 5920 Avusturya 20 100 330 800 1560 2150 2520 Belçika 40 70 160 350 610 810 1180 Rusya 20 70 200 920 1740 2240 3100 İtalya 10 40 50 330 500 830 1520 İspanya 10 20 100 210 470 740 1180 İsveç - - 20 100 220 300 510 Hollanda - 10 30 130 250 340 600 AVRUPA 860 2240 5540 11570 22000 28630 40300 ABD 760 1680 3470 5590 9110 14400 18060 DÜNYA 1650 3990 9380 18460 34150 50150 66100 Kaynak: Laners (1995: 221-Table7) NOT: 1KW= 1,34 Beygir Gücü (BG-HP) 1 KWh=85,9 X 10-6 TEP (Ton Eşdeğer Petrol)= 3412 BTU (British Thermal Unit 1 Ton Taşkömürü = 1 TET (Ton Eşdeğeri Taşkömürü) = 0.610 TEP KAYNAKLAR: 1) Edmondo De Amicis, Costantinopoli (1877): 1874'de İstanbul (Reşad Ekrem Koçu çevirisi; kısaltılmış metin) ve İstanbul (Beynun Akyavaş çevirisi; tam metin) başlıklarıyla çevrilmiştir. 2,3) Sertaç KAYSERİLİOĞLU-Mehmet MAZAK-Kadir KON, Osmanlı’dan Günümüze Havagazının Tarihçesi, İstanbul 1999,c.1, s.65. 4) http://www.itusozluk.com 5) Aliye Onay, “Türkiye’de İlk Elektrik Tesisi”, Belgelerle Türk Tarihi Dergisi, Sayı.59, 1972, s.31. 232 Onay, s.28. Menteş Kitabevi 6) İkinci Abdülhamit Döneminde Osmanlı İmparatorluğunda Alman Nüfuzu: İLBER ORTAYLI: Ankara Üniversitesi Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi Yayınları No: 479: Türkei 175, bd. 1-2, "Telegram Pera 4 Dez. 1898." 7) İkinci Abdülhamit Döneminde Osmanlı İmparatorluğunda Alman Nüfuzu: İLBER ORTAYLI: Ankara Üniversitesi Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi Yayınları No: 479: Sir Ashmead Barlett, The Standard Tuesday. 13 Haziran 1899 nüshasındaki makalesi. 8, 9, 19): Devlet Arşivleri 10)Koçu, R.E.;”İstanbul Tulumbacıları”, s. 478, Doğan Kitapçılık (2005). 11) Uşaklıgil, 1987, 474. 12) Kaynak Dergisi 13) 1847’den 1997’ye SİEMENS’in 150. yılı (Türkiye bölümü). Prof: Önder Küçükerman, Aksoy matbaası, Eylül 1997 14) Prof. Dr. A. Hamit SERBEST: (http://www.emo.org.tr/ (II Bölüm), serbest@cu.edu.tr 15) Beyaz enerji krizimiz bir yangınla başladı-Murat BARDAKÇI -13.Mayıs 2001-Pazar-Hürriyet 16,17) TEK Dergisi:.Ekim 1985-Mart 1986, YIL:14, SAYI 49-50. 18) TEAŞ İstatistikleri, 1999 20) Silahtarağa santralinin akıbeti. www.yeniaktual.com.tr Hazırlayan: Ahmet AKTEPE Elektronik Müh. İKOBİD Bşk. Gönderen: Hatice SAY hatice.say@teias.gov.tr